User talk:LiLy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Degrassi.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 16:59, 2011 January 3 Hi! I love your photo/icon! Melinda looks so beautiful in both those pictures. <3 Uluuzbby 22:06, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I love Melinda/Alli too. Have you ever seen her show How to be Indie? You should watch it sometime! It's a kid show, but it's funny. Uluuzbby 16:29, January 4, 2011 (UTC) That's hard. D: I can't choose just one. I love season four, and season six equally. What about you? :) Uluuzbby 17:01, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I didn't really care for season 8. It did have some good episodes though, and the Degrassi Goes Hollywood movie. My three: Ellie, Alli, Darcy. How long have you been watching Degrassi? Uluuzbby 17:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) My sister started watching during the first season, and I'd watch it with her sometimes. So I inadvertently started watching it when I was 8. Though, I didn't get into it until I was older. I actually started watching around season four. I was 12 when I started watching Degrassi. I took a tiny break when J.T. died, but I started watching again soon after. Uluuzbby 14:33, January 5, 2011 (UTC) YAY. EMMA STONE FAN! <3 I love her to death! She's the most beautiful girl in the world, and a hella good actress. Oh, I LOVE Easy A. It's so much better than Mean Girls. Uluuzbby 17:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm so excited for Alli! Did you watch the new promo? She looks adorable with her bangs put to the side. Uluuzbby 18:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ellie or J.T. :), and yeah I'm new to degrassi wiki. I ♥ Jalli. I know he lied to her, but he only lied so he wouldn't hurt her. Johny was a different person when he was with Alli. He seemed really depressed after they broke up. I hope they will get back together in Hide and Seek. Kelsijo1 17:26, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I have a question..how come I joined 2 days ago, and I'm already 39 ranks ahead of you on the badges thing? JamesTiberiusDork 20:28, January 17, 2011 (UTC) JamesTiberiusDork20:28, January 17, 2011 (UTC)20:28, January 17, 2011 (UTC)~~ Icon Hey bb, did you make your icon? It's really cute! Uluuzbby 04:45, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I like it too! Emma Stone is so beautiful. Uluuzbby 01:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hey! You're not alone.It bugs the heck out of me! I mean,if she wants Clare on there so badly,why can't she just make her own list in a blog and add her? Hopefully,she stops.CamilleA05 20:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) She stopped,thank god.Maybe she finally got the hint.Rabid and persistent fans like that scare me. D: CamilleA05 21:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Your page looks cute! Uluuzbby 20:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Icon Aw, thanks! Your icon is cute too! Uluuzbby 19:34, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Ugh Agreed x10. Ugh, I don't know why Clare HAS to be on the list. RE: Jalli Why yes I do! I LOVE Jalli~! I absolutely adore it~ I just can't decide if I like it better then Eclare.. Decisions decisions.. I so do too! They were amazing together! Johnny was becoming a better guy cause of her.. :) I just love watching how jealous he got when she was hanging with Dave, ohhh, priceless~ <3 I know right?! So amazing~ "You know it's impossible to say no to you, right?" <3 <3 Very. I soo hope they get back together in Chasing Pavements <3 <3 It would be perfect, he saves her from the mugger, convinces her to go back home, and tells her she's not a screw up and all that :D Yeah~ People keep changing Jalli to Ziley on my Top Ten Greatest Degrassi Couples. :I I'm sorry, but Jalli has had better drama and better developement, at least, that's my opinion.. Yeah, someone who shares my views! :D I'm starting to figure that out.. But that's cool, I'll just keep changing it back, I'm stubborn enough :) And now it's gone.. D: Oh well.. :I Yeah.. Jerks will be jerks.. Oh well.. Oh! I'm rewatching the Degrassi seasons! :D I'm on season four! Awesome! :D I love that season! Marco's drama, Paige's drama, Terri's drama ahhhhh the drama! I can't wait till season seven o3o I love those seasons. :) The first season was indeed boring. But I liked Sean and Terri in them. Spinner and Jimmy were annoying, Paige was bitchy, Ashley constantly kept making Terri feel bad; all in all it wasn't all that good. But I actually liked Emma's character in it. I really start disliking her after season two, she starts getting really annoying. Sorry, I talk a lot on my opinions.. D: ... I like the video too btw :) Agreed 100%, I really wish Terri would have had the chance to grow as a character instead of being written off. Most people know her as the girl Rick abused, which isn't cool. :( Hey You should join us :) http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Slybrush/Pairing_and_Character_Peace You're welcome :D RE: Icon Thanks! :D You too! I MISS YOU. D: Haha, you'll probably laugh when you see this. I know you won't be on here til next week, but I really hope you're still watching Degrassi. Alli's back! Uluuzbby 05:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) OMG I'm so glad you're back!! Uluuzbby 13:40, March 2, 2011 (UTC) How have you been? :D Uluuzbby 17:22, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Aww, feel better, and have fun at the party. I've been feeling a little depressed because four of my friends were in a car accident, and my mom's been on my case a lot lately. Uluuzbby 19:45, March 2, 2011 (UTC) They died. If you want to read about the accident I'll give you a link to an article. Just not on here, because there's information that I don't want other people seeing. Uluuzbby 20:22, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Lily. I was out of town when this happened (went to Fresno for my birthday), so it was really sad news to come home to. M'kay, you have an email right? Uluuzbby 20:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sent it. (: Uluuzbby 20:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm just in shock, because sometimes I'll text them, and I keep thinking they're going to text back. :| Uluuzbby 21:26, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry about your friend. D: Uluuzbby 09:14, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I can't sleep. D: Uluuzbby 10:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Haha, wow. It's afternoon where you are. Here it's 5:00am. -yawn- Uluuzbby 13:01, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Poland is such a beautiful country. I've never been, but my mother has. Have you lived there your whole life? Uluuzbby 13:14, March 3, 2011 (UTC) That's really interesting! Canada and Poland are on my list of places I'd like to visit, along with New Orleans, France, and Alaska! Uluuzbby 13:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I live in California. (: Uluuzbby 17:23, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I have mixed feelings about living in California. There's a lot to do, but I hate the weather we have. -sigh- Uluuzbby 17:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Yep! It's usually hot here, and we never have snow. Uluuzbby 18:06, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm jealous. Haha! Uluuzbby 18:23, March 3, 2011 (UTC) You do? Snow is awesome! Uluuzbby 18:48, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so you're tired of it? Understandable. Uluuzbby 20:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) .... You know it! Jalli back and in action is gonna be awesome!(: Slybrush 23:02, March 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi. Hey girl! Sorry for the late reply! I didn't see the message you left on my talk page until now. I'm actually not doing so good. x{ What about you, hun? (: Uluuzbby 03:52, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you're doing good! (: Ugh, I've just been stressed, and my mom's super pissed at me right now. I hate coming home now because I never know what mood she's gonna be in. Uluuzbby 17:48, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Aww, I'm sorry to hear that. D: I hope everything works out with you and your friend! Uluuzbby 18:01, March 17, 2011 (UTC) That's true! It's good to keep a positive attitude when in a disagreement with someone. When I fight with my boyfriend I try to stay calm because I know we'll make up eventually. Uluuzbby 18:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm 18. (: Uluuzbby 20:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Last night's ep Did you like it? :D Uluuzbby 22:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Aww, I kinda feel bad for the Jalli fans that were hoping they'd get back together. I'm not a fan of that couple so I wasn't really rooting for them last night, but I did find Johnny to be very likable in last night's ep. The episode was enjoyable, but it wasn't as good as I thought it would be. I hope next week's is better. Uluuzbby 22:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm scared that her parents are going to go apeshit-crazy when she gets back home. I think Johnny is going to be in this week's ep, but I'm not sure. Uluuzbby 19:44, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey girly I love your page! Those Alli gifs are sooo cute! :D Uluuzbby 22:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! Aww, thanks. :3 Oh, the last episode was amazing. Hahaha, I was crying. :') Uluuzbby 07:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I went over my friend's house to watch it and she was crying too. xD Uluuzbby 07:27, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I always go to my friend's house to watch it, and I bring my laptop so I can talk about the episode on here while it's airing. :D Uluuzbby 07:36, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hahaha, hey girl. I'm doing alright. How are you? <3 Uluuzbby 03:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I haven't seen it yet. Lol! What did you think of it? Is it worth watching? Uluuzbby 06:50, April 8, 2011 (UTC) M'kay. I'm not doing anything at the moment so I'll go ahead and watch it. :D Uluuzbby 07:39, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi LiLy. Thanks for commenting on my comment I guess lol :) You seem nice and I totally love Alli too :) Degrassifan4eva 15:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I thought the last episode was amazing! I couldn't believe Tinsley was hit by Bobby!!! And You? Degrassifan4eva 18:56, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I am glad Alli returned, Tinsley was very nice, and a NO to Anya and Owen lol :) Degrassifan4eva 03:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I wanna say thanks for the reply's to my comments :)Degrassifan4eva 00:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey You're welcome! I like your icon. Alli <3 EliGObsessed ♥ 17:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Agreed! Her and Alli are so beautiful. ;) you're welcome! ;)--Blue Stav (talk) 17:31, April 9, 2011 (UTC) No prob. You're welcome. <3 Uluuzbby 17:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: :) Welcome. :P Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. (: Loveya Pictures last longer. 23:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :D You're welcome! I think it's a cool idea for a game.I like your icon by the way. :) CamilleA05 03:03, April 12, 2011 (UTC) hi where did u get the picture of jenna with the muchmusic logo in the corner? link please Lolol. xD Sorry, I haven't been on as much lately. I'm alright, how 'bout you? Uluuzbby 23:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :] Thanks for telling me! I'll be sure to vote.You have a pretty profile. :] CamilleA05 21:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blog Please do, Lily. (: I think I'm just going through a blonde stage. lmao CeliB15 14:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply! Thank you, I finally got it, well a few days ago, but you know what I mean. lol. I voted already, btw. [[User:CeliB15|ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿] 04:29, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey LiLy. I noticed you were adding categories like 'Degrassi: The Next Generation' and 'Degrassi: TNG characters' to episodes of season ten. I just wanted to notify you that season ten is not a part of The Next Generation, for that title has been dropped from the name completely. Season ten - present is now called Degrassi, not Degrassi: The Next Generation, so categories like 'Degrassi: TNG' are incorrect categories to add to anything to do with season ten. Just wanted to tell you before an admin did. :) EliGObsessed ♥ 19:05, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Why did you call her Dolly instead of Holly.-_- RE: Troll Thank you for alerting me of the problem! I fixed her gallery and blocked the troll for a little while. Thank you. (: I really like yours as well. Loveya Pictures last longer. 18:46, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much ;) I'm so glad I joined, I automatically felt really welcome! OH NO SHE DIZN'TTT. GURL HOLD MAH EARINGS. 22:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) CAN YOU PLEASE DELETE THE PHOTOS I POSTED UNDER RECENT PICS SO NO ONE CAN SEE? IT WAS AN ACCIDENT HEY LIKY I CANT CNAHNGE MY AVATAR hey, i think that justin kelly will be coming soon Hi thanks for commenting on my profile by the way I like yours as well RE: Icon I believe it is a wiki problem too. :\ I've been having trouble changing my icon as well, along with other people. I think I might start a topic on the Wikia Community forum about it. Loveya Pictures last longer. 18:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No problem. (: I just started a topic over there, so we just have to wait to see what they say. No, you're not. xD I've been having this problem for about a week, and CeliB brought the same issue up to me a few days ago. Loveya Pictures last longer. 18:47, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Icon Who's your icon?jw she really pretty :)Haley♪ 19:52, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for telling me:)Haley♪ 21:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Icon Thank you Lily! :D I love yours too.Adriana Lima is stunning. <33 CamilleA05 17:12, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Amg, long time no see, wurr have you been,?? anyways, you should come baq, I still have no idea why you ever left?, but you prolly dun rememburr meh anyways :P Jα¢кιє The sweetest bitch you will ever meet(: 22:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ^ What Jackie said. You probably don't remember me, but you should definitely come back. I love all the Fiona pictures you put on here.